Los pandas voladores
by Hikaru and Sanku
Summary: bueno , este fic tiene 3 series , inuyasha , shaman king y naruto , es un fic horriblemente incoerente ( no se que mas decir pero esta divertido )
1. los pandas voladores3

LOS PANDAS VOLADORES

Ase tiempo que no escribo fics y ahora me dieron ganas de hacer uno.

Este tiene 3 animes , inuyasha,shaman king y naruto

Jejeje espero que les agrade

A y los pandas voladores son asunto serio si al ver el titulo se rieron arrepiéntanseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

?ABAJO-grito kagome –idiota porque ases eso-grito inuyasha muy enojado – ñoños – se escucho la voz de un sujeto encapuchado bastante obeso que apareció de repente-quien eres tu-dijo inuyasha confundido – jejejeje yo soy ?EL DESTRUCTOR DE SUS SUEÑOS DEL ANIME- dijo el sujeto mientras se sacaba la capucha y era- es ¿un panda- dijo kagome con una gotita (ya saben esa gotita que siempre sale en los anime)

-no soy solo un panda soy ? el destructor de sus sueños del anime- dijo el patético panda nuevamente –solo para que sepan-siguió el panda-yo ice que shinji ,ken ishihoji y liserg ya no fueran tan tramados como antes , si, siguen siendo tramados pero no tanto como antes.

Tan bien hice que naruto dejara de comer ramen que oroshimaru se deshiciera de su lengua que hao se cortara el pelo que ahora evangelion fuera una serie donde todos se aman y juegan juntos a la ronda también hice que tamao se hiciera una luchadora de sumo profesional y se casara con gourry de slayers – cuando termino de hablar , el panda se dio cuenta de que inuyasha y kagome ya se avían ido – oh rallos , olvide decirles que ellos son los siguientes – dijo el panda, luego se saco toda la capucha dejando ver sus bellas alas de mariposa que en un panda se veían ridículas, luego de eso el panda se fue volando

señora golva, ya no aguanto mas-dijo plateado ósea silver mientras miraba con una profunda seriedad –pues ve al baño-dijo la anciana indiferentemente

¡ o no ¡ La historia se repite señora golva se repite – dijo el sujeto con tanta frustración que le salieron canas asta en los pelos de la nariz.

Espero unos minutos y luego dijo- em cuando llegara hao se suponía que en esta parte llegaba hao – tonto- dijo la anciana, pero de repente la pared se derrumbo- yo savia , es hao con el espíritu del fuego-dijo silver triunfante, pero de repente se escucho una voz que no era la de hao¡ naraku e venido a derrotarte ­ de repente se dejo ver a un tipo con el pelo blanco traje rojo y orejas de perro –ooo es solo un lindo perrito mitad humano que ternura-dijo silver conmovido y tocándole las orejas a inuyasha¡ oye , idiota , suelta mis orejas- grito mi inuyasha, si,es mío.

De repente se derrumbo otra pared- oh oh ese ese ese si es hao- pero denuedo silver se equivoco el que estaba ahí o mas bien los que estaba ahí eran naruto, sasuke y sakura que estaban en una prueba que les había echo kakashi-sensei-niños tontos- dijo la señora golva-ahora solo nos quedan 2 paredes-jeje lo sentimos es que estamos asiendo una prueba, yo soy naruto uzumaki y seré hokage- todos los presentes quedaron así oo –señora golva que es eso- dijo silver asustado- debe ser deseo delos grandes espiritus-(odio a los grandes espíritus) de repente otra pared se derrumbo y el responsable de esto era ¿yoh- dijo silver-porque derrumbaste la pared ahora solo nos queda una-esque me ciento culpable-dijo el (se nota que es el efecto de la mariguana)- tuve un sueño donde todo era extraño primero me encontraba en mi casa en isumo, subía las escaleras y veía a mi papa y estaba ? sin su mascara, y estaba enojado con migo porque mate a hao entonces yo salí corriendo a tokio y me encontré con manta que extrañamente estaba mas alto que yo y tambien estava enojado con migo porque mate a hao, luego corrí a la escuela y vi que todos mis compañeros andaban con tutus rosas y ahí me di cuenta que algo andaba mal pero en el momento que entre a mi casa y vi a tamao vestida a lo gótica escuchando a marilin manson realmente me asuste pero la peor parte es cuando llego anna muy feliz y me dijo " hola querido yoh" y en ese momento grite " estoy en un universo alterno" y luego había una voz que me decía que yo era hao y que debía seguir sus impulsos maniáticos de destruir a los humanos , así que lo are.

En cuanto yoh termino vio que todos lo veían con una cara así oo

Sango y muroku iban caminando buscando a inuyasha y kagome-mira sango , tipis-

Dijo miroku señalando a los tipis que estaban afrente suyo¡agáchese , excelencia- grito sango al ver un gran monstruo rojo ¿será un demonio- dijo sango, pero de repente unos tipos aparecieron detrás de ellos y dijeron-como osan a espiar al amo hao-dijeronlos tipos indignados y luego llevaron a sango y miroku donde hao

-amo hao estos sujetos lo estaban espiando – dijo el tipo sujetando a sango y a miroku , al lado de hao estaban las tipas del trío de la flor-señoritas quieren tener un lindo hijo con migo- dijo el monje miroku ¡ PERVERTIDO ­ gritaron ellas

-ahí mas mujeres por aquí- pregunto miroku¡ excelencia ¡ grito sango enojada-jajajajajajajaja- se escucho la risa de hao- que diminutos , espíritu del fuego-llamo hao , el espíritu del fuego se acerco a sango y miroku y cuando estaba a punto de quemarlos

se ve a colmillo de acero que intenta partir al espíritu del fuego-están bien sango y miroku

-inuyasha- dicen los dos sorprendidos

en otro lugar estaba kakashi sensei ?esperando a sus alumnos, este si que era un suceso.

-jeje estúpido-dijo un tipo encapuchado

kagome 921: JEJEJEJE ASTA AQUÍ LLEGO BUENO SAYONARA


	2. el sombrero de la verdad

LOS PANDAS VOLADORES

Kagome 921: hola soy yo la tipa obsesionada con los pandas bueno e aquí el segundo capitulo

Segundo capitulo "la tentación no es buena"

kakashi sensei kakashi sensei- gritaban sakura y naruto mientras corrían hacia el

y sin tomarle importancia al panda volador y a lo aun mas insólito que era el echo de que kakashi sensei había llegado a tiempo-kakashi sensei avían unos sujetos horribles que nos salieron persiguiendo ablando de algo de la justicia y con una música de fnodo que era como aaaaaa aaa aaaa aaaaa aaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh –dijeron los dos muy agitados

ya era de noche y los apaches por el extraño suceso de los pandas decidieron reunirlos a todos pero había un problema como harían que todos fueran a asta allá

primero empezaron con yoh.

A kalin se le ocurrió disfrazarse de naranja gigante y atraerlo asta allá

Kalin.n: yoh yyyyyyooooohhhh soy la naranja de tus sueños veeeeeen veeeeeen( en esa parte kalin ya sonaba como oveja dando a luz)

Yoh: oohhhhh es una naranja gigante pero que ase una naranja gigante en mi casa, tal vez quiere que me la coma

Entonces yoh siguió a la naranja asta llegar a la aldea delos apaches donde lo encerraron en una pieza

mi bello inu estaba descansando cuando de repente siente que ahí alguien en frente suyo.

Inuyasha abre los ojos y ve a

Inuyasha: kikiou?

Kikiou: inuyasha, necesito que vengas conmigo

Inuyasha: para que que pasa

Kikiou solo se fue y como era de esperar inuyasha la siguió y fue a parar a un pueblo que parecía de el año en que nació mi mama bueno no tan antiguo

Y llegaron los apaches y encerraron a mi inu en una pieza donde estaba yoh llorando por su naranja

mientras tanto naruto estaba comiendo ramen cuando apareció sakura

sakura: naruto

naruto: sakura chan

sakura: queria decirte que yo ya no amo a sasuke ahora te amo a ti

en ese momento "sakura" salio corriendo y naruto la sigio

asta que llego a la aldea apache y lo encerraron con un mariguanero y un hombre perro

Mientras tanto en un bosque se podía ver a un sujeto muy extraño a una niña y a una cosa verde de sexo indefinido

Yaken: amo bonito siento que alguien nos esta siguiendo

Sesshomaru: ...

Señor x: mjmj

Rin: amo sesshomaru

Yaken: amo bonito es inuyasha

Sesshomaru: tranquilos es solo un tipo estúpido con un mal disfraz de inu-yasha

Tipo estúpido con un mal disfraz de inuyasha: no, yo no soy estúpido, soy silva, quiero decir silver

Silver tomo una red y atrapo a sesshomaru ( solo para que sepan la red tenia un poder espiritual en el que la persona en la que esta adentro no se puede mover, no iba a creer que con una simple red iban a atrapar a sesshomaru).

Y luego lo llevaron a una extraña habitación

mientras tanto estaba inuyasha salvando a miroku y sango ( se preguntaran como inuyasha estava ahí si también estaba atrapado en una habitación con naranjin y ramensito.

Bueno cuando a silver se le ocurrió disfrazarse de inuyasha para atrapar a sesshomaru , em , bueno a kalin se le ocurrió lo mismo y también cuando silver se disfrazo de sakura para atrapar a naruto ese no era naruto era otro apache que estaba haciendo muy bien su papel)

Inuyasha paliaba contra el espíritu del fuego , y ya estaba arto porque no lo lastimaba ( em será porque es un espíritu)

Hao: ya me aburrí de estas sabandijas, espíritu del fuego ¡quémalo!

El espíritu del fuego le obedeció a hao y le lanzo fuego a inuyasha , pero como el traje de inu es anti fuego , no le paso nada ( porque si le pasara algo a mi inu asta aquí llegaría mi amor por hao)

Miroku: es cierto, el traje de inuyasha es anti fuego

Sango: excelencia ,ahí un sujeto a su derecha que lo mira raro

Miroku: em, como te llamas , niño?

Niño: tomacito sonio , señor monje raro

Kagome 921: bueno en esta parte todo se pone demasiado raro

De repente apareció yoh ¿yoh?( bueno lo que había pasado es que a uno de los apaches se le abia ocurrido disfrazarse de yoh para atrapar a tamao y silver pensó que ese era el verdadero yoh y se disfrazo de naranja gigante y el otro apache se tomo muy enserio su papel)

Yoh: ups , me perdí ( yoh miro con cara de bicho raro a hao) yo a ti te e visto en alguna parte estoy seguro

Hao: cállate no tengo tiempo para hablar con estúpidos como tu

Yoh: oooohhh estas enojado?

Hao: ya te dije que te callaras

Yoh: yo se el remedio perfecto para cuando uno esta enojado ( dijo yoh con una cara de felicidad como la de manta cuando corre a lo Heidi) el mejor remedio para cuando uno esta enojado es �¡ CCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!( dijo yoh cantando)

Hao: ya te he dicho que cierres el pico ... de...y...hijo de... en...

Yoh: oo

De repente aparéese silver

Silver : vengo a avisarles que los pandas voladoras están en alianza con los mapaches y que planean dominar al mundo.

Y yo les traigo estos lindos sombreros( dijo silver mientras les mostraba unos sombreros ridículos) en relidad estos son sombreros de la verdad .

En cuando se los ponga me dirán toda la verdad (silver miro a miroku que estava amarrado junto a sango) lo probare con este monje pervertido, primero

( silver le puso el ridículo sombrero en la cabeza a miroku)

silver: quien te gusta?

Miroku: a mi me gustan todas las mujeres que estén fértiles como para darme un hijo, pero en especial sango

Sango: oo

Silver: bien , el sombrero funciona( muy feliz) em yoh ven acá

En cuanto yoh se acerco , silver le puso el sombrero

Silver: porque eres tan tonto?

Yoh: es que cuando era pequeño mi papa me metía cosas por las orejas y luego las sacaba

Silver: dime quien es tu modelo a seguir

Yoh: em creo que Michel Jackson

Silver : oO porque

Yoh: es que lo encuentro simpático.

Ademas en el video de eminem el salía en una cama y avían unos niños saltando en ella, y yo pensé "que bueno es al dejar que los niños salten en su cama "

Silver: Em oO

Luego de que silver se tranquilizo se puso detrás de inu y le puso el gorro

Silver: dime que piensas de un tipo que tiene un hermano mayor que lo quiere matar

Inuyasha: que lo entiendo

Silver:eres gay

Inuyasha: no

De repente inuYasha se saco el gorro y lo tiro para atrás y le callo a

Hao: que es esto

Yoh fue rapido y le puso el gorro

Yoh : porque quieres eliminar a la raza humana?

Hao: porque están destruyendo este hermoso planeta

Yoh: te sientes identificado con Homero Simpson

Hao: que es eso

Yoh: quien te gusta

Hao: tu prometida

Yoh: de que color es mi calzoncillo

Hao: blanco?

Yoh: como se llama mi vecina

Hao: que se yo

en otro lugar

sakura: kakashi sensei, que clase de prueba es esta

kakashi: una muy importante

naruto: va yo no veo que tiene de importante disfrazarse de mapaches y correr por todo el bosque

kakashi: bueno este es el entrenamiento mas importante que aran en sus vidas

naruto y sakura: porque

kakashi: (de repente todo se oscurece y kakashi saca una linterna) hoy aprenderan los grandes lasos que unen al ninja con el mapache, los mapaches son como nuestros hermanos cada uno lleva un mapache adentro y hoy podrán encontrar a su mapache interno ( dijo con lagrimas en los ojos)

naruto y sakura: oo

kakashi: por si acaso donde esta sasuke

naruto: no lo vemos desde que esos tipos raros nos persiguieron

sakura: ahh sasukekun (llorando)

kakashi: bueno cuando sasuke llege le enseñare a encontrar a su mapache interno mientras tanto ustedes encuentren el suyo

naruto: em, kakashisensei

kakashi: que

naruto: como vamos a encontrar a nuestro mapache interno

kakashi: bueno yo les dibuje su nombre con tempera a unos mapaches , si los encuentran abran pasado la prueba

sakura: tengo una mejor idea vallamos a buscara a sasuke kun

kakashi: deacuerdo, pueden buscar a sasuke mientras buscan a su mapache interno

de repente un tipo con gallinas en la cabeza , zapatos de plataforma y cara de lagartija aparecio y los transporto a todos a

NUESTRO MUNDO

Kagome921: bueno aquí termina este capitulo

�: mjmjm tonta

kagome921: quien dijo eso oO

�: yo

kagome921: quien eres tu

�: el panda volador

kagome921: a eres tu

panda: porque no me pusiste en este capitulo

kagome921: es que me dio lata , además en el próximo capitulo todos van a estar en nuestro mundo.

panda: a bueno, y ustedes si ustedes los lectores tengan cuidado mucho cuidado por que yo estaré ahí

kagome921: ya callate, bueno adios y manden reviews enserio mandenlos jejej xau


	3. cosas

LOS PANDAS VOLADORES

Tercer capitulo : y ya se olvido

Inuyasha : pero , donde estamos?

De repente inuyasha se da cuenta que esta en un lugar en donde ahí un montón de personas vestidas de negro y con bolsos negros con chapitas y parches

Inuyasha : oo pero , que esta pasando

Otakus: inuuuuuyashaaaaa ¡

Inuyasha: e como saben mi nombre y quienes son todas estas personas

Kagome : inuyasha ¡

Inuyasha: k kagome

Kagome: inuyasha , no bistés personas vestidas como tu

Inuyasha: que!

Kagome: si , ahí muchas personas que se visten como tu en este lugar y también vi personas vestidas como sango y el monje miroku

Inuyasha: q es este lugar

Otakus: te amamos inuyasha ¡

yoh: esperen chikas , no me aplasten

otakus: yohhhhh ? aaaaahhhhh? yohhhh? te amamos?

anna: 

hao: no te preocupes anna, tu me puedes amar a mi

anna: cállate hao?

de repente una tipa loca con pinta de hacker salta rompiendo la ventana

tipa loca con pinta de hacker : hao hao hao donde donde donde quien dijo hao

kagome 921: jeje

kagome 921: bueno esta tipa loca que salto rompiendo la venta es mi amiga y adora a hao , a y se llama koni

hao: porque nos tenia que tocar esta autora con pandas en la cabeza

kagome 921: oye tener pandas en la cabeza es genial

koni: hhhhhhaaaaaaoooo

hao: OOUU

koni:

yoh: me aplastan ¡

Hao: bueno que te aplasten 

Anna: quien te dijo que le podías hablar así a mi yoh

Hao: la autora

Kagome 921: mentira

Hao: y quien escribe el fic

Kagome 921 yo

Hao: y entonces quien me iso decir eso

Kagome 921 : yo

Hao: ves es tu culpa ¡

Kagome 921: no me levantes la voz o are que anna te golpee horriblemente

miroku: tranquilas señoritas , las atenderé a todas

otakus:

constanza camila carrera castillo : ahhh ¡ Miroku

en ese momento la fanática loca se rapta a miroku

de repente una lunática loca llega al lugar

kagome 921: ella es sanku

sanku: ooo maryhao

hao qqqqqq ¡

Kagome 921: em hao , te tenemos que decir algunas verdades

Hao: que cosa

Kagome 921: bueno , en algunos fics como este a ti te ponen con algunas parejas algo raras

Hao: con quien

Kagome 921: bueno a veces con liserg y tambien con yoh con jeene y una vez takei te vistió de princesa

Hao: primero , quien es liserg

Pame -asakura : el tipo con pelo verde que te odia

Hao: porque me odia?

Pame-asakura: por algo insignificante , paréese que mataste a sus padres y se tramó

Hao: y segundo, COMO ME PUEDEN PONER CON YOH ADEMÁS ES MI HERMANO Y NO SOY GAY

De repente llegan riu marco y billi

Riu marco y billi: fiesta fiesta pluma pluma gay pluma pluma gay pluma pluma pluma gay

Y luego se van

Hao: y tercero, quien es jeene

Pame-asakura: la enana masoquista que rostisaste con el espíritu del fuego

Hao: y COMO QUE ME VISTIERON DE PRINCESA Y QUE ES MARYHAO

Sanku: bueno maryhao es un genial fic echo por mi , en que tu eres una niñera como mary poppins

Hao: suficiente ya no quiero escuchar mas ( muy traumado)

Sanku: y vas a cuidar a unos niños que son yoh y horo horo y vuelas con un paragua y cuando la mama de yoh te dice que le ayudes en matemáticas tu dices" MATEMÁTICAS "

Y sacas una fogata de tu bolso en donde cave todo y que mas el libro de matemáticas y luego metes a la mama de yoh en tu bolsa y también cocinas moviendo el poto

Hao: me pones como un maldito travesti!

Sanku: no, solo te pongo como un tipo travesti de sexualidad indefinida

Hao: que te quede claro niña estúpida que tu alma ardera

Sanku: (todo se oscurece y sanku saca una linterna y la pone en su cara) pero yo no tengo alma

Hao: idiota

Sanku: no me digas idiota , idiota

sakura: sasukekun , por fin te encontramos

naruto:donde estavas

sasuke: esos idiotas me atraparon

naruto: a esos que tenian esa música que era como aaaaaa aaaaa aaaaa aaaa a aaaaaaaaahhhhhh

sasuke: si esos  pero no tienes que cantar

sakura: y que te hicieron

sasuke: primero me llevaron donde una maniática enana masoquista que se metía a una cosa con espinas y luego todos me decían "pecador"

y luego cuando intente escapar me metí al baño para salir por esa ventana y ahí estaba un tipo rubio con lentes vestido de mujer luego salí de ahí y vi por una ventana a esa niña y descubrí que era hombre y de ahí pude escapar

sanku: hola

kagome 921: hola sasuke

pame-asakura: SASUKE!

naruto,sasuke y sakura: OOU

kagome 921: si ya se aparecemos mágicamente en todas partes

naruto: venderán ramen por aquí

kagome 921: lo siento naruto , estamos en Chile , aquí no venden ramen

naruto: nooooooooooooooooooooooo!

De repente aparéese mágicamente, yoh

Yoh: mmm una vez comí algo que se llamaba chile y estaba rico

Kagome 921 , Koni, pame-asakura y sanku: OOUUUUU

Sanku: m donde estará la C.C.C.C.

Coty: aquí estoy y encere a miroku en mi armario

Sakura: (en voz baja ) mejor vamos nos

Sasuke y naruto: si

Y se van mientras las otras locas estaban ablando

hao: 

yoh:

hao: 

yoh:

hao: 

yoh:

hao: estas feliz?

Yoh: si

Hao: pues yo no ¡

Yoh: o porque que te pasa haito

hao: te parese poco que me trataran de gay y travestí

yoh: y no lo eres

hao: claro que no

yoh: bueno , tu ropa no es muy varonil que digamos y bueno como te lo digo

hao: q q

yoh: es que es un poco fuerte

hao: dímelo

yoh: bueno ? PARESES MUJER ¡

HAO: ...

Yoh: que te pasa te enojases

Hao: no , estoy muy feliz de que me hallas dicho que parezco mujer (sarcásticamente)

Yoh: entonces de verdad eres gay oh my god

Hao: lo decía sarcásticamente

Yoh: entonces no eres gay

Hao: no

Yoh: o que alivio porque a mi no me gustan los gay

Hao: pero si tus amigos lo son 

Yoh: oye haito te puedo pedir un favor

Hao: q

Yoh: bueno lo que pasa es que yo debo ir a isumo entonces anna se quedara sola con hana y no creo que pueda hacerlo todo ella sola , normalmente ella no ase nada, y te queria pedir que cuidaras a hana

Hao: tu dices , algunos días en tu casa

Yoh: si

Hao: solo con anna

Yoh: y con hana

Hao: de acuerdo

Yoh: gracias que buen hermano eres

º ñoños

inuyasha: q

panda: ahora volverán a su mundo

de repente todos estaban de vuelta en sus mundos

kagome: estamos de vuelta

miroku: fue una experiencia interesante

sango: usted lo dice porque todas las chikas se le acercaban

shipo: yo conocí gente de mi porte

inuyasha: ( se imagina muchos shipos ) que horror

kakashi: bueno ahora que estas aquí, sasuke , de veras hacer la prueba

sasuke: que prueba

kakashi: la de encontrar tu mapache interno

sasuke: OOUU

kakashi: a un mapache le pinte tu nombre , debes encontrar a ese mapache

naruto: nosotros ya encontramos los nuestros , el mío savia a ramen

sasuke, sakura y kakashi: como sabes eso

naruto: jejeje

sasuke , sakura y kakashi: OOUU

kagome 921 : bueno aquí termina el 3 capitulo jeje xau


	4. cosas

LOS PANDAS VOLADORES

Kagome 921: hola soy yo la tipa obsesionada con los pandas bueno e aquí el segundo capitulo

Segundo capitulo "el sombrero de la verdad"

kakashi sensei kakashi sensei- gritaban sakura y naruto mientras corrían hacia el

y sin tomarle importancia al panda volador y a lo aun mas insólito que era el echo de que kakashi sensei había llegado a tiempo-kakashi sensei avían unos sujetos horribles que nos salieron persiguiendo ablando de algo de la justicia y con una música de fnodo que era como aaaaaa aaa aaaa aaaaa aaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh –dijeron los dos muy agitados

ya era de noche y los apaches por el extraño suceso de los pandas decidieron reunirlos a todos pero había un problema como harían que todos fueran a asta allá

primero empezaron con yoh.

A kalin se le ocurrió disfrazarse de naranja gigante y atraerlo asta allá

Kalin.n: yoh yyyyyyooooohhhh soy la naranja de tus sueños veeeeeen veeeeeen( en esa parte kalin ya sonaba como oveja dando a luz)

Yoh: oohhhhh es una naranja gigante pero que ase una naranja gigante en mi casa, tal vez quiere que me la coma

Entonces yoh siguió a la naranja asta llegar a la aldea delos apaches donde lo encerraron en una pieza

mi bello inu estaba descansando cuando de repente siente que ahí alguien en frente suyo.

Inuyasha abre los ojos y ve a

Inuyasha: kikiou?

Kikiou: inuyasha, necesito que vengas conmigo

Inuyasha: para que que pasa

Kikiou solo se fue y como era de esperar inuyasha la siguió y fue a parar a un pueblo que parecía de el año en que nació mi mama bueno no tan antiguo

Y llegaron los apaches y encerraron a mi inu en una pieza donde estaba yoh llorando por su naranja

mientras tanto naruto estaba comiendo ramen cuando apareció sakura

sakura: naruto

naruto: sakura chan

sakura: queria decirte que yo ya no amo a sasuke ahora te amo a ti

en ese momento "sakura" salio corriendo y naruto la sigio

asta que llego a la aldea apache y lo encerraron con un mariguanero y un hombre perro

Mientras tanto en un bosque se podía ver a un sujeto muy extraño a una niña y a una cosa verde de sexo indefinido

Yaken: amo bonito siento que alguien nos esta siguiendo

Sesshomaru: ...

Señor x: mjmj

Rin: amo sesshomaru

Yaken: amo bonito es inuyasha

Sesshomaru: tranquilos es solo un tipo estúpido con un mal disfraz de inu-yasha

Tipo estúpido con un mal disfraz de inuyasha: no, yo no soy estúpido, soy silva, quiero decir silver

Silver tomo una red y atrapo a sesshomaru ( solo para que sepan la red tenia un poder espiritual en el que la persona en la que esta adentro no se puede mover, no iba a creer que con una simple red iban a atrapar a sesshomaru).

Y luego lo llevaron a una extraña habitación

mientras tanto estaba inuyasha salvando a miroku y sango ( se preguntaran como inuyasha estava ahí si también estaba atrapado en una habitación con naranjin y ramensito.

Bueno cuando a silver se le ocurrió disfrazarse de inuyasha para atrapar a sesshomaru , em , bueno a kalin se le ocurrió lo mismo y también cuando silver se disfrazo de sakura para atrapar a naruto ese no era naruto era otro apache que estaba haciendo muy bien su papel)

Inuyasha paliaba contra el espíritu del fuego , y ya estaba arto porque no lo lastimaba ( em será porque es un espíritu)

Hao: ya me aburrí de estas sabandijas, espíritu del fuego ¡quémalo!

El espíritu del fuego le obedeció a hao y le lanzo fuego a inuyasha , pero como el traje de inu es anti fuego , no le paso nada ( porque si le pasara algo a mi inu asta aquí llegaría mi amor por hao)

Miroku: es cierto, el traje de inuyasha es anti fuego

Sango: excelencia ,ahí un sujeto a su derecha que lo mira raro

Miroku: em, como te llamas , niño?

Niño: tomacito sonio , señor monje raro

Kagome 921: bueno en esta parte todo se pone demasiado raro

De repente apareció yoh ¿yoh?( bueno lo que había pasado es que a uno de los apaches se le abia ocurrido disfrazarse de yoh para atrapar a tamao y silver pensó que ese era el verdadero yoh y se disfrazo de naranja gigante y el otro apache se tomo muy enserio su papel)

Yoh: ups , me perdí ( yoh miro con cara de bicho raro a hao) yo a ti te e visto en alguna parte estoy seguro

Hao: cállate no tengo tiempo para hablar con estúpidos como tu

Yoh: oooohhh estas enojado?

Hao: ya te dije que te callaras

Yoh: yo se el remedio perfecto para cuando uno esta enojado ( dijo yoh con una cara de felicidad como la de manta cuando corre a lo Heidi) el mejor remedio para cuando uno esta enojado es ? CCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!( dijo yoh cantando)

Hao: ya te he dicho que cierres el pico ... de...y...hijo de... en...

Yoh: oo

De repente aparéese silver

Silver : vengo a avisarles que los pandas voladoras están en alianza con los mapaches y que planean dominar al mundo.

Y yo les traigo estos lindos sombreros( dijo silver mientras les mostraba unos sombreros ridículos) en relidad estos son sombreros de la verdad .

En cuando se los ponga me dirán toda la verdad (silver miro a miroku que estava amarrado junto a sango) lo probare con este monje pervertido, primero

( silver le puso el ridículo sombrero en la cabeza a miroku)

silver: quien te gusta?

Miroku: a mi me gustan todas las mujeres que estén fértiles como para darme un hijo, pero en especial sango

Sango: oo

Silver: bien , el sombrero funciona( muy feliz) em yoh ven acá

En cuanto yoh se acerco , silver le puso el sombrero

Silver: porque eres tan tonto?

Yoh: es que cuando era pequeño mi papa me metía cosas por las orejas y luego las sacaba

Silver: dime quien es tu modelo a seguir

Yoh: em creo que Michel Jackson

Silver : oO porque

Yoh: es que lo encuentro simpático.

Ademas en el video de eminem el salía en una cama y avían unos niños saltando en ella, y yo pensé "que bueno es al dejar que los niños salten en su cama "

Silver: Em oO

Luego de que silver se tranquilizo se puso detrás de inu y le puso el gorro

Silver: dime que piensas de un tipo que tiene un hermano mayor que lo quiere matar

Inuyasha: que lo entiendo

Silver:eres gay

Inuyasha: no

De repente inuYasha se saco el gorro y lo tiro para atrás y le callo a

Hao: que es esto

Yoh fue rapido y le puso el gorro

Yoh : porque quieres eliminar a la raza humana?

Hao: porque están destruyendo este hermoso planeta

Yoh: te sientes identificado con Homero Simpson

Hao: que es eso

Yoh: quien te gusta

Hao: tu prometida

Yoh: de que color es mi calzoncillo

Hao: blanco?

Yoh: como se llama mi vecina

Hao: que se yo

en otro lugar

sakura: kakashi sensei, que clase de prueba es esta

kakashi: una muy importante

naruto: va yo no veo que tiene de importante disfrazarse de mapaches y correr por todo el bosque

kakashi: bueno este es el entrenamiento mas importante que aran en sus vidas

naruto y sakura: porque

kakashi: (de repente todo se oscurece y kakashi saca una linterna) hoy aprenderan los grandes lasos que unen al ninja con el mapache, los mapaches son como nuestros hermanos cada uno lleva un mapache adentro y hoy podrán encontrar a su mapache interno ( dijo con lagrimas en los ojos)

naruto y sakura: oo

kakashi: por si acaso donde esta sasuke

naruto: no lo vemos desde que esos tipos raros nos persiguieron

sakura: ahh sasukekun (llorando)

kakashi: bueno cuando sasuke llege le enseñare a encontrar a su mapache interno mientras tanto ustedes encuentren el suyo

naruto: em, kakashisensei

kakashi: que

naruto: como vamos a encontrar a nuestro mapache interno

kakashi: bueno yo les dibuje su nombre con tempera a unos mapaches , si los encuentran abran pasado la prueba

sakura: tengo una mejor idea vallamos a buscara a sasuke kun

kakashi: deacuerdo, pueden buscar a sasuke mientras buscan a su mapache interno

de repente un tipo con gallinas en la cabeza , zapatos de plataforma y cara de lagartija aparecio y los transporto a todos a

NUESTRO MUNDO

Kagome921: bueno aquí termina este capitulo

º mjmjm tonta

kagome921: quien dijo eso oO

º yo

kagome921: quien eres tu

º el panda volador

kagome921: a eres tu

panda: porque no me pusiste en este capitulo

kagome921: es que me dio lata , además en el próximo capitulo todos van a estar en nuestro mundo.

panda: a bueno, y ustedes si ustedes los lectores tengan cuidado mucho cuidado por que yo estaré ahí

kagome921: ya callate, bueno adios y manden reviews enserio mandenlos jejej xau


	5. cuidando a hana , buscando elmapache y c...

LOS PANDAS VOLADORES

Tercer capitulo : atrapados en nuestro mundo

Inuyasha : pero , donde estamos?

De repente inuyasha se da cuenta que esta en un lugar en donde ahí un montón de personas vestidas de negro y con bolsos negros con chapitas y parches

Inuyasha : oo pero , que esta pasando

Otakus: inuuuuuyashaaaaa �!

Inuyasha: e como saben mi nombre y quienes son todas estas personas

Kagome : inuyasha �!

Inuyasha: k kagome

Kagome: inuyasha , no bistés personas vestidas como tu

Inuyasha: que!

Kagome: si , ahí muchas personas que se visten como tu en este lugar y también vi personas vestidas como sango y el monje miroku

Inuyasha: q es este lugar

Otakus: te amamos inuyasha �!

yoh: esperen chikas , no me aplasten

otakus: yohhhhh �¡ aaaaahhhhh�¡ yohhhh�¡ te amamos�¡

anna: ��

hao: no te preocupes anna, tu me puedes amar a mi

anna: cállate hao�¡

de repente una tipa loca con pinta de hacker salta rompiendo la ventana

tipa loca con pinta de hacker : hao hao hao donde donde donde quien dijo hao

kagome 921: jeje

kagome 921: bueno esta tipa loca que salto rompiendo la venta es mi amiga y adora a hao , a y se llama koni

hao: porque nos tenia que tocar esta autora con pandas en la cabeza

kagome 921: oye tener pandas en la cabeza es genial

koni: hhhhhhaaaaaaoooo

hao: OOUU

koni:

yoh: me aplastan �!

Hao: bueno que te aplasten ��

Anna: quien te dijo que le podías hablar así a mi yoh

Hao: la autora

Kagome 921: mentira

Hao: y quien escribe el fic

Kagome 921 yo

Hao: y entonces quien me iso decir eso

Kagome 921 : yo

Hao: ves es tu culpa �!

Kagome 921: no me levantes la voz o are que anna te golpee horriblemente

miroku: tranquilas señoritas , las atenderé a todas

otakus:

constanza camila carrera castillo : ahhh �! Miroku

en ese momento la fanática loca se rapta a miroku

de repente una lunática loca llega al lugar

kagome 921: ella es sanku

sanku: ooo maryhao

hao qqqqqq �!

Kagome 921: em hao , te tenemos que decir algunas verdades

Hao: que cosa

Kagome 921: bueno , en algunos fics como este a ti te ponen con algunas parejas algo raras

Hao: con quien

Kagome 921: bueno a veces con liserg y tambien con yoh con jeene y una vez takei te vistió de princesa

Hao: primero , quien es liserg

Pame -asakura : el tipo con pelo verde que te odia

Hao: porque me odia?

Pame-asakura: por algo insignificante , paréese que mataste a sus padres y se tramó

Hao: y segundo, COMO ME PUEDEN PONER CON YOH ADEMÁS ES MI HERMANO Y NO SOY GAY

De repente llegan riu marco y billi

Riu marco y billi: fiesta fiesta pluma pluma gay pluma pluma gay pluma pluma pluma gay

Y luego se van

Hao: y tercero, quien es jeene

Pame-asakura: la enana masoquista que rostisaste con el espíritu del fuego

Hao: y COMO QUE ME VISTIERON DE PRINCESA Y QUE ES MARYHAO

Sanku: bueno maryhao es un genial fic echo por mi , en que tu eres una niñera como mary poppins

Hao: suficiente ya no quiero escuchar mas ( muy traumado)

Sanku: y vas a cuidar a unos niños que son yoh y horo horo y vuelas con un paragua y cuando la mama de yoh te dice que le ayudes en matemáticas tu dices" MATEMÁTICAS "

Y sacas una fogata de tu bolso en donde cave todo y que mas el libro de matemáticas y luego metes a la mama de yoh en tu bolsa y también cocinas moviendo el poto

Hao: me pones como un maldito travesti!

Sanku: no, solo te pongo como un tipo travesti de sexualidad indefinida

Hao: que te quede claro niña estúpida que tu alma ardera

Sanku: (todo se oscurece y sanku saca una linterna y la pone en su cara) pero yo no tengo alma

Hao: idiota

Sanku: no me digas idiota , idiota

sakura: sasukekun , por fin te encontramos

naruto:donde estavas

sasuke: esos idiotas me atraparon

naruto: a esos que tenian esa música que era como aaaaaa aaaaa aaaaa aaaa a aaaaaaaaahhhhhh

sasuke: si esos �� pero no tienes que cantar

sakura: y que te hicieron

sasuke: primero me llevaron donde una maniática enana masoquista que se metía a una cosa con espinas y luego todos me decían "pecador"

y luego cuando intente escapar me metí al baño para salir por esa ventana y ahí estaba un tipo rubio con lentes vestido de mujer luego salí de ahí y vi por una ventana a esa niña y descubrí que era hombre y de ahí pude escapar

sanku: hola

kagome 921: hola sasuke

pame-asakura: SASUKE!

naruto,sasuke y sakura: OOU

kagome 921: si ya se aparecemos mágicamente en todas partes

naruto: venderán ramen por aquí

kagome 921: lo siento naruto , estamos en Chile , aquí no venden ramen

naruto: nooooooooooooooooooooooo!

De repente aparéese mágicamente, yoh

Yoh: mmm una vez comí algo que se llamaba chile y estaba rico

Kagome 921 , Koni, pame-asakura y sanku: OOUUUUU

Sanku: m donde estará la C.C.C.C.

Coty: aquí estoy y encere a miroku en mi armario

Sakura: (en voz baja ) mejor vamos nos

Sasuke y naruto: si

Y se van mientras las otras locas estaban ablando

hao: ��

yoh:

hao: ��

yoh:

hao: ��

yoh:

hao: estas feliz?

Yoh: si

Hao: pues yo no �!

Yoh: o porque que te pasa haito

hao: te parese poco que me trataran de gay y travestí

yoh: y no lo eres

hao: claro que no

yoh: bueno , tu ropa no es muy varonil que digamos y bueno como te lo digo

hao: q q

yoh: es que es un poco fuerte

hao: dímelo

yoh: bueno �¡ PARESES MUJER �!

HAO: ...

Yoh: que te pasa te enojases

Hao: no , estoy muy feliz de que me hallas dicho que parezco mujer (sarcásticamente)

Yoh: entonces de verdad eres gay oh my god

Hao: lo decía sarcásticamente

Yoh: entonces no eres gay

Hao: no

Yoh: o que alivio porque a mi no me gustan los gay

Hao: pero si tus amigos lo son ��

Yoh: oye haito te puedo pedir un favor

Hao: q

Yoh: bueno lo que pasa es que yo debo ir a isumo entonces anna se quedara sola con hana y no creo que pueda hacerlo todo ella sola , normalmente ella no ase nada, y te queria pedir que cuidaras a hana

Hao: tu dices , algunos días en tu casa

Yoh: si

Hao: solo con anna

Yoh: y con hana

Hao: de acuerdo

Yoh: gracias que buen hermano eres

�: ñoños

inuyasha: q

panda: ahora volverán a su mundo

de repente todos estaban de vuelta en sus mundos

kagome: estamos de vuelta

miroku: fue una experiencia interesante

sango: usted lo dice porque todas las chikas se le acercaban

shipo: yo conocí gente de mi porte

inuyasha: ( se imagina muchos shipos ) que horror

kakashi: bueno ahora que estas aquí, sasuke , de veras hacer la prueba

sasuke: que prueba

kakashi: la de encontrar tu mapache interno

sasuke: OOUU

kakashi: a un mapache le pinte tu nombre , debes encontrar a ese mapache

naruto: nosotros ya encontramos los nuestros , el mío savia a ramen

sasuke, sakura y kakashi: como sabes eso

naruto: jejeje

sasuke , sakura y kakashi: OOUU

kagome 921 : bueno aquí termina el 3 capitulo jeje xau


	6. el aro

LOS PANDAS VOLADORES

Ase tiempo que no escribo fics y ahora me dieron ganas de hacer uno.

Este tiene 3 animes , inuyasha,shaman king y naruto

Jejeje espero que les agrade

A y los pandas voladores son asunto serio si al ver el titulo se rieron arrepiéntanseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

?ABAJO-grito kagome –idiota porque ases eso-grito inuyasha muy enojado – ñoños – se escucho la voz de un sujeto encapuchado bastante obeso que apareció de repente-quien eres tu-dijo inuyasha confundido – jejejeje yo soy ?EL DESTRUCTOR DE SUS SUEÑOS DEL ANIME- dijo el sujeto mientras se sacaba la capucha y era- es ¿un panda- dijo kagome con una gotita (ya saben esa gotita que siempre sale en los anime)

-no soy solo un panda soy ? el destructor de sus sueños del anime- dijo el patético panda nuevamente –solo para que sepan-siguió el panda-yo ice que shinji ,ken ishihoji y liserg ya no fueran tan tramados como antes , si, siguen siendo tramados pero no tanto como antes.

Tan bien hice que naruto dejara de comer ramen que oroshimaru se deshiciera de su lengua que hao se cortara el pelo que ahora evangelion fuera una serie donde todos se aman y juegan juntos a la ronda también hice que tamao se hiciera una luchadora de sumo profesional y se casara con gourry de slayers – cuando termino de hablar , el panda se dio cuenta de que inuyasha y kagome ya se avían ido – oh rallos , olvide decirles que ellos son los siguientes – dijo el panda, luego se saco toda la capucha dejando ver sus bellas alas de mariposa que en un panda se veían ridículas, luego de eso el panda se fue volando

señora golva, ya no aguanto mas-dijo plateado ósea silver mientras miraba con una profunda seriedad –pues ve al baño-dijo la anciana indiferentemente

¡ o no ¡ La historia se repite señora golva se repite – dijo el sujeto con tanta frustración que le salieron canas asta en los pelos de la nariz.

Espero unos minutos y luego dijo- em cuando llegara hao se suponía que en esta parte llegaba hao – tonto- dijo la anciana, pero de repente la pared se derrumbo- yo savia , es hao con el espíritu del fuego-dijo silver triunfante, pero de repente se escucho una voz que no era la de hao¡ naraku e venido a derrotarte ­ de repente se dejo ver a un tipo con el pelo blanco traje rojo y orejas de perro –ooo es solo un lindo perrito mitad humano que ternura-dijo silver conmovido y tocándole las orejas a inuyasha¡ oye , idiota , suelta mis orejas- grito mi inuyasha, si,es mío.

De repente se derrumbo otra pared- oh oh ese ese ese si es hao- pero denuedo silver se equivoco el que estaba ahí o mas bien los que estaba ahí eran naruto, sasuke y sakura que estaban en una prueba que les había echo kakashi-sensei-niños tontos- dijo la señora golva-ahora solo nos quedan 2 paredes-jeje lo sentimos es que estamos asiendo una prueba, yo soy naruto uzumaki y seré hokage- todos los presentes quedaron así oo –señora golva que es eso- dijo silver asustado- debe ser deseo delos grandes espiritus-(odio a los grandes espíritus) de repente otra pared se derrumbo y el responsable de esto era ¿yoh- dijo silver-porque derrumbaste la pared ahora solo nos queda una-esque me ciento culpable-dijo el (se nota que es el efecto de la mariguana)- tuve un sueño donde todo era extraño primero me encontraba en mi casa en isumo, subía las escaleras y veía a mi papa y estaba ? sin su mascara, y estaba enojado con migo porque mate a hao entonces yo salí corriendo a tokio y me encontré con manta que extrañamente estaba mas alto que yo y tambien estava enojado con migo porque mate a hao, luego corrí a la escuela y vi que todos mis compañeros andaban con tutus rosas y ahí me di cuenta que algo andaba mal pero en el momento que entre a mi casa y vi a tamao vestida a lo gótica escuchando a marilin manson realmente me asuste pero la peor parte es cuando llego anna muy feliz y me dijo " hola querido yoh" y en ese momento grite " estoy en un universo alterno" y luego había una voz que me decía que yo era hao y que debía seguir sus impulsos maniáticos de destruir a los humanos , así que lo are.

En cuanto yoh termino vio que todos lo veían con una cara así oo

Sango y muroku iban caminando buscando a inuyasha y kagome-mira sango , tipis-

Dijo miroku señalando a los tipis que estaban afrente suyo¡agáchese , excelencia- grito sango al ver un gran monstruo rojo ¿será un demonio- dijo sango, pero de repente unos tipos aparecieron detrás de ellos y dijeron-como osan a espiar al amo hao-dijeronlos tipos indignados y luego llevaron a sango y miroku donde hao

-amo hao estos sujetos lo estaban espiando – dijo el tipo sujetando a sango y a miroku , al lado de hao estaban las tipas del trío de la flor-señoritas quieren tener un lindo hijo con migo- dijo el monje miroku ¡ PERVERTIDO ­ gritaron ellas

-ahí mas mujeres por aquí- pregunto miroku¡ excelencia ¡ grito sango enojada-jajajajajajajaja- se escucho la risa de hao- que diminutos , espíritu del fuego-llamo hao , el espíritu del fuego se acerco a sango y miroku y cuando estaba a punto de quemarlos

se ve a colmillo de acero que intenta partir al espíritu del fuego-están bien sango y miroku

-inuyasha- dicen los dos sorprendidos

en otro lugar estaba kakashi sensei ?esperando a sus alumnos, este si que era un suceso.

-jeje estúpido-dijo un tipo encapuchado

kagome 921: JEJEJEJE ASTA AQUÍ LLEGO BUENO SAYONARA


End file.
